Paradise? Yeah, right
by teeney8040
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to the Council, Welcome to My Life...The Scoobies take the Tree Hill girls to paradise to relax after the Council Mess to relax...but will they actually get a chance to?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know it's been forever and I hope you forgive me, but here's the beginning of the next part of this story. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you forgive me for it taking so long….enjoy!!

P

As the plane made its final descent, Peyton looked out the window at the crystal clear water surrounding the island that belonged to the Council. She felt relieved and excited that she could finally start enjoying some real time with Brooke that didn't involve dying and prophecies and big bad evils. Ever since they had gotten together it had been nothing but chaos, pain, tears and insanity and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She needed this. They needed this.

As excited as she was, the other half of her brain wouldn't release the knot of tension that had somehow found a near permanent home in her belly. Something was wrong and she didn't know how to make it go away. Normally in situations like this she'd talk to her best friend about it and it would make her feel better because Brooke just always made her feel better, but she couldn't with this. Brooke had been put through so much already and Peyton didn't want to add to the burden on her shoulders. They had talked for countless hours after everything had gone down with the First taking over her body and she was beginning to get tired of talking because all it did was scare her and worry Brooke.

Ever since that night in the Council something had been different. Peyton couldn't really put her finger on it but she felt weird. Different somehow. It was like she wasn't quite herself. Not long after that night she started having nightmares and feeling strange.

A warm hand slipped into hers and she glanced at the sleepy hazel eyes of the girl next to her.

"You okay?" Brooke asked quietly, her voice raspy from sleep.

Peyton instantly reacted to the rasp in the other girl's voice; it drove her crazy. She smiled and nodded. "Just ready to get off the plane."

Brooke regarded her carefully and finally nodded and kissed her gently. "If you wanna talk about it, you know I'm here, right?"

Peyton nodded. "I know."

The landing strip for the plane was just about as close to the villas on the island as you could get without literally landing the plane on top of them and Peyton could see the tops of several of them as they looped around to land. Everyone on the small plane started to stir and there was a buzz of excitement in the air as they landed.

P

The teens were led to their private villa once they exited the plane and as they opened the door they both gasped. It was like every five star vacation spot they'd ever seen on tv and in magazines. The layout was spacious and open and as they wandered through they noticed that the back opened out to their own private hot tub and stretch of beach. Palm trees swayed in the breeze and Peyton noticed a hammock strung between two of them that definitely looked big enough for two. It was absolute paradise.

Once they were alone, the two of them wandered out back and leaned against the railing to look out on the ocean. Brooke watched Peyton out of the corner of her eye and finally turned towards her.

"You okay?" she asked softly. She watched as the other girl turned to face her and she was taken aback by the look in her eyes. Brooke could see in that moment how haunted Peyton still was by everything she'd been through. It had been a few weeks and Brooke thought it would get better, but she almost seemed to be getting worse. She pulled Peyton into a warm hug.

"Hey, sweetie, come here," she murmured softly as she pulled the other girl's body close to her. Peyton hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and Brooke noticed but tried to not give it a second thought. Brooke held her close for a few minutes and pulled back, still keeping a light grip on the blonde's hands.

"I'm sorry," Peyton mumbled, still looking troubled. "I just can't seem to shake this feeling like something bad is stirring around inside of me."

Brooke stood up a bit straighter. She had never mentioned this before. "What do you mean?"

Peyton shrugged and sighed heavily. She turned and made her way back inside and flopped down on the bed. She was so tired. Brooke followed and snuggled in close to her, wrapping her up in a comforting embrace. "I can't explain it. I just feel like I'm not quite the same."

"Well I can't imagine you'd feel the same after saving the world and getting stabbed by a friend and having the First evil take over your body," Brooke told her gently as she brushed a strand of hair from Peyton's face.

The blonde nodded and sighed again. "I just feel like there's a part of me that won't let me be totally happy. Like there's a little black spot on my heart now. I've seen pure evil, how can I go back from that?"

"You let pure love heal it," Brooke reminded her with a kiss to the temple.

Peyton smiled and gazed at the other girl next to her and for a moment she was just a girl in love and everything inside felt totally normal. She was suddenly jarred with a vision of her stabbing Brooke in the stomach as a residual First vision took over her brain and she flinched and backed away from her girlfriend slightly.

"Easy," Brooke murmured, her insides twisting with anguish suddenly, "what did you see?"

Peyton screwed her eyes shut tightly and she shook her head as if trying to physically shake the vision from her memory. "More of what it would have made me do to you."

Brooke reached a gentle hand up and wiped a stray tear from Peyton's cheek. "Peyt, maybe we should talk to Buffy and Faith and Willow about all this."

Peyton shook her head and took a deep breath. She wasn't about to let Brooke know that the visions had started to physically hurt…she was determined to give her girlfriend a vacation of a lifetime. "Sorry. No, I'll be fine, Brooke. I'm just tired."

Brooke nodded hesitantly and kissed Peyton softly. "Will you at least let me talk to Willow about her sleeping herbs?"

Peyton nodded reluctantly and shook her head to clear it finally. She squeezed in a little closer to Brooke and breathed in deeply, loving the way the other girl smelled. She placed a gentle kiss to Brooke's neck and slid a hand under her tank top.

Brooke smiled but under the surface she was still incredibly scared for Peyton. She had known the blonde long enough to know that she was hiding something and it hurt that Peyton would hide something. Her thoughts were interrupted when Peyton allowed her finger tips to trail up her inner thigh and she was suddenly very wrapped up and her other thoughts were pushed aside as they got their vacation going in a very fun way.

P

Faith dropped her bag on the bed and then dropped herself ungracefully next to it and let out a content sigh. "I love it here."

Buffy smiled lovingly as she watched the other slayer close her eyes and revel in the feeling of complete freedom and relaxation. She loved to see all of Faith's defenses down and see the other girl so unguarded. It was so rare.

"I love you," she told Faith quietly.

Faith suddenly opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Her head tilted to the side slightly as she gazed at the other girl lovingly. "I love you too."

Buffy reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head slowly and unbuttoned her skirt and slid it to the floor leaving her in her white bikini and leaving Faith drooling.

"Swimming?"

Faith shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes from the other slayer. She suddenly grinned wickedly and rolled herself over onto her belly and drew herself up to her knees. She slowly crawled towards the blonde who was watching her with a sly grin of her own.

"With you looking like that, not so sure I wanna leave, B," Faith mumbled lowly as she reached the other girl. She righted herself and kissed Buffy languidly.

Buffy's eyes closed instantly and she wrapped her arms around Faith's middle and shuddered as Faith's fingers grazed her back. "What's in it for me if we stay here?"

Faith pulled back slightly and locked gazes with the other slayer for a moment, an absolutely wicked glint in her eye and she leaned forward slowly and brought her lips to Buffy's ear.

Buffy's face slowly broke out into a grin as she listened to Faith whisper in her ear. She giggled a bit and nodded her head. "Okay, no swimming."

"Glad you see things my way, B," Faith told her as she took a firm hold of Buffy and pulled her down to the bed on top of her.

Needless to say, it was hours before the slayers did any sort of swimming.

P

A.N.

I hope you enjoyed this intro to the new story we have the girls on…please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. It's been forever for this one…I hope it still has some readers. * grin * Anyways, I've been busy with the other two stories lately so this one hasn't gotten much love, but I've been watching OTH lately and I've missed Breyton so thought I would get back to this one. Anyways, enough about me...hope you enjoy!!

//

Brooke emerged from hers and Peyton's villa a while later and made herself comfortable in the hammock out back as she thought about her girlfriend who was finally asleep in bed. Peyton had always been really internal. It was that artist part of her that dictated certain parts of her personality. She had always internalized things and worked them out in her own way. It was something that Brooke had always found very interesting.

"Hey," Cordelia called out as she made her way up to the hammock.

Brooke smiled. "Hey."

The older girl took a seat in one of the lounge chairs near Brooke. "How is she?"

Brooke shrugged a shoulder and pondered a moment. "I don't know."

"You can talk to me you know," Cordelia told her. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone else."

Brooke hesitated and swallowed before opening her mouth. "She can barely sleep and when she does, she wakes up screaming. She refuses to let me talk to Willow or the slayers about it. Something isn't right."

"Well I'm sure she's suffering from having seen the truest form of evil that we know existed," Cordelia tried to reason. "I mean, she was completely taken over by the First. That has to leave its mark on you."

Brooke frowned. "I get that, but it just feels a lot worse than residual memories and stuff. I don't know."

Cordelia sat up. "Brooke I know you're scared. I can feel how much you love Peyton but you should just give her a few days of sun and sand and sleep and see how she feels. If it's still going on, then talk to the slayers about it."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed reluctantly.

"You're here with a lot of people that care about you both. We won't let anything happen to either of you," Cordelia told her sincerely.

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, Cordelia."

The older girl smiled. "That's what I do."

"So how are things with you and Xander?" Brooke asked changing the subject quickly.

Cordelia blushed slightly and shrugged a shoulder. "We're taking things very slow."

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Brooke asked.

Before Cordelia could respond, a scream filled the air and both girls bolted up and into the bedroom where Peyton sat bolt upright panting heavily with tears streaming down her face.

Brooke crawled up on the bed slowly and placed a gentle hand on Peyton's arm. "Easy, Peyt, you're okay. It was just a dream."

Peyton blinked heavily several times and a violent shiver made its way through her body as she swiped at her tears and tried to slow her breathing.

Brooke moved closer once she saw that Peyton was fully awake and she pulled the other girl into her arms gently. She could feel the blonde trembling in her arms and she whispered soothing nothings into her ear as she held her close.

Cordelia stood rooted and watched the two girls before her. She allowed herself to feel some of what Peyton was feeling and she was nearly knocked off her feet with the enormity of her terror and hate and love. There were so many conflicting feelings swirling around her that she nearly fainted. A small gasp made its way from her lips and it was only then that the two teens seemed to remember she was there at all.

Peyton met Cordelia's eyes and knew in an instant that she'd been found out and she pleaded silently with the older girl to keep her mouth shut and Cordelia didn't know why she did, but in the end she did.

"Peyton, are you okay?" she instead asked quietly.

The blonde gave her a nod and ran a hand through her curls. "Bad dream."

Cordelia moved to the opposite side of the bed from Brooke and sat on the other side of the blonde. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water maybe?"

Peyton shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Sweetie, I don't think you are," Brooke argued softly, running a loving hand over Peyton's mused locks.

Peyton noticed Cordelia about to chime in and cut her off. "Really. I'm fine. Just tired."

Cordelia nodded and stood up, leaning over to drop a kiss on Peyton's forehead. "I'll leave you two alone, but remember I'm here okay?"

Both girls nodded and thanked her and Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug. Cordelia turned just before reaching the door and gasped when she noticed Peyton's eyes had turned completely black.

She blinked and shook her head and when she looked back at the blonde, everything was normal. She frowned and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm losing it."

She glanced back at the teens once more and Peyton's eyes were completely normal and the two were still hugging. She sighed heavily and made her way to her own villa to get some rest.

//

Buffy propped herself up on her elbows and watched Faith and Xander throwing a football back and forth down the beach a little ways and she smiled watching the other slayer, thinking about how much she loved her.

"Wow, if it's not puppy love, I don't know what it is," Cordelia's voice teased from behind her.

Buffy grinned and allowed her head to drop straight back and she found Cordelia standing behind her smiling. "Hey."

The brunette dropped her bag on the sand. "Hi." She made herself busy spreading her towel out over the lounge chair next to the slayer and dropped lowered herself into it slowly.

"Enjoying the island?" Buffy asked once she was settled.

Cordelia grinned. "Can we live here forever?"

"Yes," Buffy answered immediately. "But we shouldn't."

"I know," Cordelia agreed with a roll of her eyes. "Angel would never make it here and he'd never make it without me so I guess I have to go back."

"Yeah, and the baby slayers need their big sisters I guess," Buffy sighed out.

"One day," Cordelia promised.

"One day," Buffy agreed with a smile and held her drink up for Cordelia to clink her glass.

Cordelia obliged and the two settled into their seats to watch the two with the football for a few minutes.

"So how goes the slayer love?" Cordelia asked.

"It's good."

"Just good?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm head over heels," Buffy admitted quietly. "There really aren't words."

"Wow," Cordelia murmured with a smile. "So how did you two finally get together anyways?"

Buffy shrugged a shoulder. "It just kind of happened."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You totally made each other jealous somehow, didn't you?"

"How do you do that?" Buffy asked.

"I'm Queen C."

"Hey, guys," Brooke called out as she and Peyton made their way down to the beach.

"Hi," Buffy answered with a grin.

"How are you feeling, Peyton?" Cordelia asked. She still couldn't shake the thought of Peyton's black eyes from her head.

The blonde teen smiled. "Better."

"Willow gave her some sleeping herbs and she was able to get more than two hours of sleep last night," Brooke told them.

"Good," Buffy replied with a grin.

"Time for slayer ball!" Kennedy shouted from behind them all. Suddenly she blew by them in a blur and just as she was about to hit Faith at full speed, she jumped and propelled herself over the other slayer using her hands on Faith's shoulders.

"Slayer ball?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Buffy replied with a roll of her eyes.

Peyton sat up in her chair and kissed Brooke lightly. "I think I'll play."

"Sure you feel up to it?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded. "I'll be fine."

"But you just got your stitches out."

"Brooke, it's totally healed, I promise."

"Kay," Brooke replied with a worried frown.

Peyton laughed and kissed her bottom lip. Brooke cheered up with the other girl's laugh. Her laughs were few and far between these days. She watched Peyton jog over to Xander, Faith and Kennedy and she couldn't help the flush in her cheeks watching the other girl in just her bikini and shorts.

"Speaking of puppy love," Buffy teased.

Brooke turned her head to see both Cordelia and Buffy grinning at her. She rolled her eyes. "What? She's hot!"

"Yeah, there's a lot of hotness on the beach down there," Willow agreed as she appeared behind them and took a seat.

"Hey, Will," Buffy greeted her.

"Hi." Willow grabbed her drink and took a sip. "Brooke how did Peyton sleep last night?"

"Much better," Brooke replied with a smile. "Thank you so much for that."

"No trouble at all," Willow told her.

"What are they playing?" Cordelia asked as she watched the foursome play some kind of weird version of football and basketball.

"Slayer ball," Buffy replied.

"So slayer ball is a real thing?" Brooke asked, totally confused.

"I have no idea," Buffy replied with a silly grin. "But I also have no idea what the hell they're playing so I guess it _could_ be slayer ball."

"Can Peyton and I come back and work for the Council when we graduate?" Brooke asked out of the blue. "I really don't want to leave you guys."

"If you're serious, there's always a spot for you here," Willow told her seriously.

"Yeah, you guys are family now," Buffy agreed.

"Really?" she asked them both.

Buffy and Willow both nodded.

Brooke grinned. "You guys are the best."

The girls watched the game for a while before Buffy turned to Brooke. "Have you gotten any sleep since we got here?"

Brooke shrugged. "I must look awful. I mostly sit up at night watching her sleep. Part of me worries that if I go to sleep she won't be there when I wake up."

"I know you must be worried, but I'm sure that Peyton's just going through some post traumatic stress," Willow told her quietly.

Brooke nodded, her eyes on the blonde playing in the surf. "I know, but I can't help but feel like something bad is coming. I just can't shake the feeling."

"Welcome to our world," Cordelia murmured softly, before she could stop herself. She glanced up at the other girl apologetically. "Sorry."

"It must be horrible," Brooke realized. "To have to worry all the time about bad guys right around the corner."

Buffy and Willow exchanged a glance and Willow shrugged. "It helps that we've got the baby slayers."

"Still, it must be hard," the teen replied with a frown.

"That's why we take advantage of things like this island when we can," Buffy told her with a smile.

A sudden shriek from Peyton stopped the conversation in its tracks and Brooke's head swiveled in her direction but she relaxed when she found that Faith had tackled her gently into the surf to keep her from scoring.

Brooke wondered in that moment if she would ever feel her heart stop every time Peyton seemed even in the most remote amount of pain or experienced the slightest fear. She figured she never would but didn't care much. Peyton was worth every ounce of it.

When Brooke finally tore her eyes from the blonde in the water, she noticed Buffy and Cordelia watching her carefully. She gave them both a quick smile and flipped over on her belly to catch some sun on her back.

A few minutes later Peyton bounded up the beach and leaned over Brooke on her chair and shook her hair out playfully on the other girl.

Brooke shrieked as the cold water droplets hit her warmed skin and she smacked Peyton with her magazine, smiling brightly the entire time. She felt like in that moment they were going to be okay.

"Ya know, a guy could get used to this," Xander's voice floated over them. "A view like this is hard to pass up." He hit the button on the CD player near him and some mellow reggae music filled their ears.

Brooke smiled when she heard the unmistakable sound of Cordelia's hand slapping Xander's chest and him asking, "What? I was kidding. Well not about the view of you, not that I mean…nevermind."

Peyton got herself comfortable in the chair next to her girlfriend's and smiled as she watched the brunette lay on her stomach with her eyes closed. Even with her eyes closed, Brooke reached a hand out and placed it on Peyton's arm.

Brooke cracked an eye open and caught sight of Peyton watching her and she smiled tenderly.

"I love you," Peyton whispered.

Brooke's smiled turned to a full blown grin. "Love you too, P. Sawyer."

Faith caught the ball Xander had thrown her and grinned. She caught Buffy's eye and in that moment her heart skipped a beat. To see Buffy smiling at her with such love and tenderness was nearly too much for her.

"I love you," she mouthed to the other slayer with a smile and wink.

Buffy grinned and mouthed back. "Love you."

Faith winked at her once more before tossing the ball back to Xander.

//

A.N. I know it's short, but wanted to make sure you guys knew that it was still getting some love from me…now do your part and give it some love in the way of reviews.

* grin * (again) Shameful, I know. Review or not, I hope you liked it! Thanks for sticking with it!


End file.
